recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chargrilled Lamb Rumps with Spiced Tomato Jus
Description 4 servings Ingredients * 4 parsnips * 12 cardamom pods * 1 tbsp + 1 tsp coriander seeds * 3 tbsp olive oil * 4 garlic clove, crushed * 8 strips of orange peel * 4 lamb rumps about 150 g ea * 3 bird's eye chilies, dried * 1 bunch spinach, washed and trimmed * 150 g roma tomatoes * 16 button mushrooms * 16 cherry tomatoes * 4 tbsp extra virgin olive oil * 2 tbsp mint, fine chopped * 2 tbsp coriander, fine chopped * dash balsamic vinegar * salt * pepper * oil of deep frying * sprig of rosemary Directions # Peel the parsnips, trim and shave into long strips. # Fry in hot oil in a deep fryer til lightly golden. # Drain briefly on paper, sprinkle with salt, then store airtight once cooled. (Can be kept up to 2 days) # Split the cardamom pods and extract the seeds. # Put half of them in a dish with 1 teaspoon of coriander seeds, the olive oil, garlic and orange peel and blend together to make a marinade. # Add the lamb rumps, turn to coat in the marinade, then pepper to taste. # Cover and leave a room temp for 1 hour. # Grind the rest of the cardamom pods with the 1 tbsp of coriander seeds and set aside for the tomato jus. # Mix the dried chillies and rosemary with 2 tbsp olive oil. # Set aside for the mushrooms. # Plunge the spinach into boiling water. # Count to 30 and remove and drain with cool water. # Drain again. # Next prepare the sauce ingredients. # Skin the tomatoes, cut in half flick the seeds into a sieve, set over a bowl to drain, then dice the flesh. # Cool the marinaded lamb rumps on a very hot grill till done to your liking. # Transfer the lamb to a board and sprinkle both side very generously with the salt. # Leave to stand 2-3 minutes while preparing the garnishes. # Put the chilli oil for the mushrooms in a small frying pan and set over a medium high heat. # When hot add mushrooms. Cook quickly until lightly browned. # Sprinkle with salt then tip onto a plate. # While the mushrooms are cooking, heat a large oiled pan over a medium heat. # Add the spinach, sprinkle on a little salt and add some ground pepper. # Reheat gently, don't fry. # Arrange on 4 dinner plates. # Wipe out both fry pans. # Put 1 tsp of oil in the small fry pan and set it over a med. # High heat. # When hot tip in the cherry tomatoes. # Stir quickly and cook 20 seconds until glazed. # Turn onto a plate. # Warm the extra virgin olive oil in a fry pan. # Add the ground spices then add the diced tomato and strained jus, a good splash of balsamic vinegar, ¼ ts of salt and the herbs. # Warm through then turn off the heat. # Slice the meat thinly across the grain and transfer to the plates. # Spoon over the tomato juice and garnish with the tomatoes, mushrooms and parsnips. # Serve immediately. Category:New Zealand Meat Dishes Category:Dinner Recipes Category:Parsnip Recipes Category:Tomato Recipes Category:Cherry tomato Recipes Category:White mushroom Recipes Category:Spinach Recipes Category:Lamb Recipes